kraskitaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Kraskitalia
The Republic of Kraskitalia '''(Kraskitalian: '''Resplīqetĭn Qīrŏsmejīr) is a nation in the Caucasus region of Europe/Asia. It is bordered to the north by Russia and to the south by Turkey and Iran. It is also bordered by the Black Sea to the west and the Caspian Sea to the east. It has a population of 17 million, making it the 66th most populous nation in the world. The total area is 186,000 sq km, making it the 87th largest country by area in the world. Kraskitalia has a parliament, but no Prime Minister. Instead, it has a President, just like the US, South Africa, and Indonesia. The current President is Derīa Būrakăzī. The capital city is Tăpĭlīk and it is also the largest city. Kăzgōr is also another large and influential city. Etymology The Kraskitalian name for Kraskitalia is Qīrŏsmejīr. Qīrŏs means mountain, and mejīr is a suffix used in the names of places. The mountains "Qīrŏs" are referring to are the Caucasus Mountains. The name of the disputed region that Kraskitalia and Russia both claim is called Ăsmejīr. Mejīr is the place name suffix, and Ăs was what the tribal people of the region often called the region. History Basically nothing about the history of Kraskitalia is different from the history of the 3 real-world nations it is made up of: Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia. Where things really start to change is the modern era, a little before 1900. The most influential event that took place in Kraskitalia in the modern era is most likely the birth of Joseph Stalin, infamous leader of the USSR from 1922 to 1952. Another influential (to us, at least) event that took place around this time was the birth of Spūndŏj name unknown, more commonly known as Sponge. In his best-seller autobiography "Did You Know Sponge", he mentions that he and his brother Pretzel left Kraskitalia for America at some point in the late 1980's. 10 years after that, they left America for Vinesauce Island where Sponge and Pretzel still live to this day. During both of the World Wars, Kraskitalia was neutral. In WW2, the USSR pressured them into joining the Comintern, but they never ended up joining. This made the USSR very angry and they wanted to find a way to retaliate. Thankfully for them, they managed to find out that the top general of the army of Kraskitalia, Ănatōlī Năcūmŏv, was a diehard communist and that he wanted to overthrow the government. The USSR donated money and weapons to him and encouraged him to start a coup, which he did. Ănatōlī Năcūmŏv eventually made himself leader, where he heavily suppressed civil rights and eradicated all forms of resistance against his rule. He also renamed the country to the People's Republic of Kraskitalia. He was the leader of Kraskitalia for the next 45 years up until his assassination by the CIA on December 12th, 1991, just 2 weeks before the collapse of the USSR. Just a few hours the death of Ănatōlī, his brother Yūrī appointed himself as the new leader of Kraskitalia. Over the course of his 5-year rule, he renamed the country back to the Republic of Kraskitalia and gave the citizens many more rights and freedoms. The economy remained roughly the same, but he did allow workers to have more control over their workplaces (whereas under the rule of Ănatōlī, many of the workplaces were under direct control of the government). He also allowed elections to take place, and he happily resigned when the first election came around. However, the citizens liked him so much that he decided to run for a second term as President. He founded the Labor Party and won in a landslide victory with nearly 75% of the votes going to him. The Labor Party is still the only major party in the National Council to this day, and it has only been in the opposition once (from 2006 to 2011). Category:Important Articles